lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alys Vaith
Alys Vaith is the daughter of Rendrick, and Alaea Vaith making her a member of House Vaith through her father, and a member of House Blackwood through her mother. Alys Vaith has two siblings in the form of Genna, and Melessa Vaith of which her older sibling Genna is the heir to House Vaith and has been trained in the art of leading by her father, her sister Melessa is a younger girl that is the handmaiden to Lady Ordos. Alys Vaith is married to Luca Rosby of whom she has loved since her arrival at the Lucernian Academy when she was fourteen. With Luca Rosby she has three children in the form of Ander, Alysia, and Morganna Rosby of which her son Ander is a boy that squires alongside William Lovie IV and those two boys have grown very close, her daughter Alysia is the twin sister of Ander and is always close by her brother making her also close to the Lovie children through Ander, while her daughter Morganna is still very young at the time of Burning Dreams. Alys was born the second child of her father, and during her extreme youth she was beloved by her mother as her mother had been unable to care for Genna due to an illness after the birth. Alys would at the age of seven be paired with Leven Martell, and the two became close friends of whom would do everything together, including travelling to several tournaments held in Nortburg where they fell in love with the capital. Alys would join her best friend Leven in going to the Lucernian Academy, and when they arrived they both stayed at the academy itself as neither had family in the city as they were both from Sunspear. Alys Vaith would continue to be best friends with Leven Martell, but would secretly betray her also during her time at the Lucernian Academy as following the departure of Alice and the increasing moral decline of William Lovie III. it would be Alys Vaith that was one of the girls that William slept with, and she did this for some time before her family arranged a betrothal with Luca Rosby. Alys Vaith would join with the Shadow Council on the Journey after they had arrived in Forks and she would leave Lucerne and travel to Stormwind to meet with her friend Leven. Alys Vaith would fight alongside her bethrothed Luca Rosby during the Journey and the two would be married shortly after the Second Battle of Forks in a small ceremony attended by Leven, and the prince in William Lovie III. History Early History Alys was born the second child of her father, and during her extreme youth she was beloved by her mother as her mother had been unable to care for Genna due to an illness after the birth. Alys would at the age of seven be paired with Leven Martell, and the two became close friends of whom would do everything together, including travelling to several tournaments held in Nortburg where they fell in love with the capital. Alys would join her best friend Leven in going to the Lucernian Academy, and when they arrived they both stayed at the academy itself as neither had family in the city as they were both from Sunspear. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Rendrik Vaith.jpg|Rendrick Vaith - Father|link=Rendrik Vaith Relationships Leven_Martell_Black.jpg|Leven Martell - Best Friend|link=Leven Martell Leven Martell See Also : Leven Martell Leven Martell, and Alys Vaith first became friends when their parents arranged to have them paired together in order for the two young ladies to have companionship. The two came to bond heavily over a shared love for riding horses near Sunspear at first, and they did this without the okay of their parents of whom they had tricked and lied to believing that they were in love with lady like things like sewing and reading. It was when they were twelve that everything changed due to the fact that Alys heard about a tournament happening in Nortburg, and the two girls would convince their father through the assistence of Leven's uncle Oberyn that they should be allowed to go and watch it. Going together with Oberyn, and Wilheim Martell the two girls would fall in love with the environment of the tournament, and Oberyn would tell Leven, and Alys stories of the capital, and they fell in love with the capital as well. When they returned to Sunspear they were both able to convince their parents about the importance of going to the Lucernian academy, and this would come to fruition at the age of fourteen when they both went to the Lucernian Academy. Living together there for years Alys fell in love with Luca Rosby the heir to House Rosby, and at the same time Leven was falling deeply in love with William, and Alys openly was basically the only person that told Leven it might not be wise to get so romantically attached to the prince. William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Category:House Vaith Category:House Blackwood Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.